Kingdom Hearts: Frozen
by Gbro15300
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy travel to Arendelle where they meet Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. After Elsa runs away from Arendelle after losing control of her ice powers, eternal winter is unleashed on the kingdom. Sora and friends team up with Anna, Kristoff and the snowman Olaf to help bring Elsa back and bring back summer to Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1 Arriving in Arendelle

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Gbro here! I am very excited for my new story. This crossover story will be Kingdom Hearts and Frozen. In my past stories, I have been getting a few requests to do a Frozen crossover and so I decided to grant your wish and give it to you. This story will feature Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey. I wanted to include all of them because I see them not only as friends but as a family. And since Frozen has a lot of friendship and family I decided to include all six friends. Ok everyone, let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my own songs and lyrics I plan to put in this story. All rights go to Disney and Square Enix.**

Chapter 1: Arriving in Arendelle

In the lanes between, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy are riding in their Gummi Ship throughout space to find the guardians of light to combat the seekers of darkness.

While they do so, they travel to old and new worlds to protect it from the threat of the heartless or the thirteen dark seekers.

Riku is now a keyblade master while Sora is still working to become a master after failing in the mark of mastery exam.

Kairi is going with them for good reasons. She can finally go with Sora, become friends with Donald and Goofy and fight alongside them rather than stand on the sidelines and she can get field experience after training with Master Yen Sid for a long time.

It's great to see all six friends together on a marvelous journey to save the worlds from Master Xehanort and the thirteen dark seekers. To everyone on the ship, they don't just see each other as friends but one big family. They've all been through so much togther and now, the "family" is finally going on adventures across the worlds all together.

The six are continuing to ride through space to find any worlds that may be in trouble.

They have a radar to detect any worlds in trouble but they also had Kairi because luckily Kairi, being a Princess of Heart, can sense darkness threatening worlds with her heart of pure light, so she can help detect any worlds in trouble.

Sora spoke up first watching the radar. "I don't see any worlds in trouble yet."

"I don't see anything either." Kairi said looking at the radar.

"Me neither guys." Riku said looking at the radar.

"Me neither." Donald said.

"Neither do I." Goofy said.

Mickey spoke up. "How about I stay at the cockpit and watch the radar, while you fellas go fetch yourselves something to eat. We had a pretty long trip so it's better to eat something than go hungry."

"Good idea your majesty!" Donald and Goofy said smiling at their king.

"Sure, why not." Sora said smiling.

"While you are here your majesty, can I bring you something?" Kairi asked Mickey.

"That would be nice of you Kairi." Mickey said smiling at the girl. "Thank you."

Soon everyone except Mickey went to the galley to grab something to eat. In a few moments, everyone ate their food and Kairi went back to the cockpit to bring Mickey his food.

"Thanks, Kairi." Mickey said to Kairi smiling.

"You're welcome your majesty." Kairi smiled back.

After mickey finished his food something came up on the radar.

"Somethings come up!" Donald exclaimed.

"It must be a world." Sora said as everyone saw the world on the radar.

The six friends looked at the radar and saw that they were heading to a world they've never been to before.

"Hmm. That world looks a lot different than the worlds we've been to." Sora said in wonder.

"We should go check it out fellas." Goofy suggested.

"Good idea Goofy." Mickey said. "Let's go."

Everyone soon blasted off to the new world. When they arrived, they were awestruck of the world they ae in. The world they are in is a beautiful kingdom that was right next to the ocean, with high fjords near the water, a beautiful village on the hills of the kingdom and a castle that was on the edge of the land, right next to the sea. Along with the castle was a gateway into a harbor where ships would sail into.

"Wow." The six friends said in awe as they looked around at the kingdom they are in.

"This place is beautiful." Sora said in awe.

"No kiddin' Sora." Goofy said in awe.

"I wonder where we are." Kairi said.

"Hey guys." Riku spoke up. "I think another question we should ask is what is going on in this place?"

After Riku said that, everyone looked around again and noticed that the kingdom they are at is all festive and excited. There was a lot of decorations on the houses in the village. It was as if a grand celebration is happening.

"Hmm. Maybe we should walk around and ask some people what is going on." Mickey suggested.

"Good idea your majesty, let's go." Sora said as he and his friends began to walk around the kingdom to find out where they are and what is going on.

Meanwhile, inside a bedroom in the castle, an 18-year-old girl with red/brown hair, white skin with freckles on her face and wearing yellow colored pajamas was sleeping in her bed, snoring and drooling. This girl is Princess Anna of Arendelle which is the name of the kingdom Sora and his friends are in. Anna continued to sleep until a knock was heard at the door.

"Princess Anna...?" One of the castle people, named Kai, called Anna. She heard him call her and sat up. As she got up she has major bedhead, with very messy red hair. She coughed, snorted and then pulled a hair from her mouth.

"...Huh? Yeah?" Anna called Kai.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but—"Kai spoke up but Anna cut him off.

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours." Anna said as she fell back asleep while sitting. She snores again and her head drops, startling her awake.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready." Kai said to her.

"Ready for what?" Anna asked.

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." Kai said.

"My sister's cor-neration..." Anna said not saying coronation right.

One Eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. Anna bolted out of bed, wide awake in excitement.

"Coronation Day! Ha ha!" Anna exclaimed in excitement as she began to get ready for the coronation of her sister Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

In a few moments, Anna bursted out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finished pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she can't help but SING.

(For the First Time in Forever plays)

Anna: _The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates…?_

Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks.

Anna: _For years I have roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

After Anna slides down the railing of a stairwell, she shakes hands with a suit of armor but breaks it. She then hides the evidence.

Anna: _There'll be real, actual people- it'll be totally strange. But wow am I so ready for this change!_

Anna comes to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships with people from other kingdoms arriving to attend the coronation.

Anna: _For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night._

Anna walks through a garden and follows a family of geese.

Anna: _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._

Anna stops singing and starts speaking. "I can't wait to meet everyone..." She gasped happily. "What if I meet THE ONE?"

Anna twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She acts like she looks gorgeous, but in reality, she looks ridiculous.

Anna starts singing again.

Anna: _Tonight, imagine me gown and all fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace._

Anna notices the bust of a man across the room.

Anna (google-eyed): _I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair._

Anna stuffed her mouth with chocolate.

Anna: _I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

Anna grabs the bust of the man and swings it around.

Anna: _But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far._

The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake.

Anna then bursted into the portrait room, bounces on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings.

Anna: _For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!_

Inside the castle library, Anna's older sister, Elsa, is watching out the window as the coronation guests arrive.

Elsa: _Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be._

Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.

Elsa: _Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make wrong move and everyone will know._

The candlestick and ornament ice began to freeze over. Elsa gasped and then slams them back down onto the table. She then tries to reassure herself.

Elsa: _But its only for today._

The scene cuts between Anna's excitement and Elsa's nervousness.

Anna: _Its only for today!_ (Elsa: _Its agony to wait._ )

Anna: _It's agony to wait!_ (Elsa: _Tell the guards to open up the gate._ )

Anna: _The gate!_

The gates are finally opened. Anna then moves through the crowd admiring the people around her.

Anna: _For the first time in forever._ (Elsa: _Don't let them in, don't let them see.)_

Anna: _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_ (Elsa: _Be the good girl you always have to be._ )

Anna: _A chance to leave my sisters world, a chance to find true love._ (Elsa: _Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know_.)

Anna hurries over the bridge and into the village square.

Anna: _I know it ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever… for the first time in forever! Nothings in my way!_

Anna then slams right into the breast of a horse causing her to yelp and fall into a small wooden boat.

The boat then tips off of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it.

"Hey!" Anna shouted in frustration.

Meanwhile, Sora and friends were continuing to walk around the village until they heard shouting coming from the docks. "What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I don't know fellas, let's go see what the commotion is." Mickey suggested. Sora and friends then went to the direction of the shouting.

Back to Anna, the rider of the horse named Prince Hans of the Southern Isles saw Anna and looked concerned.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Hans asked.

Anna spoke in a more gentler tone of voice. "Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Hans asked making sure she was ok.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." Anna reassured Hans.

Hans then hops down from his horse and steps into the boat.

"I'm great, actually." Anna said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Hans said as he offers Anna a hand. Anna took his hand and their eyes meet, causing a bit of chemistry between the two. Hans then helps Anna to her feet.

Hans bowed to Anna. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna curtsied to Hans. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess...?" Hans asked, taken off guard a bit before composing himself. "My Lady."

Hans then dropped to his knees and bowed his head. The horse then bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat. Unfortunately, this caused the boat to tip which then caused Hans to tumble on top of Anna making the situation a bit awkward.

"Hi...again." Anna said awkwardly.

As the horse stabilized the boat again with his foot, Anna and Hans tumbled the other way causing Anna to land on top of him.

"Oh boy." Hans said awkwardly.

Sora and his friends saw walked to the commotion and found Anna and Hans in their awkward situation.

"Uh, excuse us. Do you two need some help?" Sora asked but then he and his friends realized the two were in a bit of an awkward situation. Anna and Hans looked toward Sora and his friends and felt more awkward. Bad enough it was the two of them before, but now six more people are watching.

"Oh gosh." Mickey spoke up. "We are so sorry you two. We uh, didn't realize you had a little moment."

"Yeah uh." Riku spoke up. "Maybe we should give you two some space." Riku said as he and the gang began to walk away awkwardly but Anna stops them.

"No wait!" Anna said making Sora and the gang stop and look back to Anna and Hans. Hans helps Anna up. "I'm so sorry, we kinda do need help getting out of the boat. It's a bit unstable as you can see by the horse holding it down."

"Oh ok." Kairi said. "Here, let us help." She and Sora held out their hands and Anna and Hans took them. They eventually got out of the boat and the whole group looked at each other.

"Thank you." Anna said gratefully.

"Your welcome miss." Sora said smiling at Anna.

"Who are you six?" Anna asked. "I never seen people like you around Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Sora and friends asked.

"Yes, my kingdom." Anna smiled at the group. The six friends were taken off guard.

"YOUR kingdom?" The six friends asked.

"Oh, how silly of me! I should introduce myself first." Anna said laughing a bit. "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna introduced herself curtsying in the process. "This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Sora and his friends smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you Princess Anna, you too Prince Hans." Sora said as he, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Mickey bowed while Kairi curtsied.

"Now let's introduce ourselves." Sora continued. "My name is Sora. And these are my friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy and Mickey Mouse."

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Anna smiled at the group. "So, where did you come from? Are you travelers?"

Sora and friends thought of their answer for a few moments. They knew that they had to keep the other worlds a secret in order to maintain the balance and order of the worlds.

"Uh, yes." Sora answered her. "We are."

"Quite odd and strange travelers you are." Hans said. "I don't normally see three teenagers with three talking and waling animals here."

"Well what did you expect. This is a magical place after all, so this really shouldn't be surprising." Anna said to Hans.

Hans thought about that then smiled. "You're right of course."

"We were traveling around this place and found your kingdom." Goofy said.

"We saw all the celebrations and we walked around wondering what was going on." Donald spoke up

Anna felt excitement build again. "Oh! You six are just in time! The whole kingdom is getting ready for my sister's coronation!"

"Coronation?" Sora and friends asked with excitement building inside them.

"Yep! My sister, Elsa is being crowned Queen of Arendelle!" Anna said in excitement.

"Wow!" The six friends exclaimed in excitement.

"That's great Princess Anna!" Sora said happily. "Congratulations to you and your sister!"

"Thank you, Sora!" Anna smiled brightly at Sora.

"This must be a very big and special day for you." Riku said with his friends nodding in agreement.

"It sure is everyone!" Anna said in excitement.

Hans then spoke up. "Now Princess. About our situation, I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after."

"Yeah." Sora spoke up. "We want to apologize to for running into your awkward situation." Sora's friends nodded in agreement.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess." Anna said.

Anna turned to Hans. "I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! `Cuz, you know..." Anna patted Hans' horse. "Hello."

Anna turned back to Hans "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans asked as Anna nodded. Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. Anna became too busy drinking in Hans' handsomeness.

Sora and his friends smiled at the scene. "I hope they fall in love soon." Donald said before Sora elbowed him in the chest.

"Quiet Donald!" Sora said. "And I'll slap you in the face if you mouth off again."

"Hey!" Donald said making everyone laugh.

"I'm just kidding! But yeah let's not make the situation awkward than it already was." Sora said making everyone laugh again.

Suddenly, the castle bells began to ring. "...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go."

"Well then fellas." Mickey spoke up. "We should all go get ready for the coronation. We all want to look our best for Anna and Elsa."

"Good idea!" Sora and friends spoke up.

"Great!" Anna spoke up. "I'll take you all inside the castle and help you get ready."

"Thank you, Princess Anna." Sora said smiling.

"Oh, you all can just call me Anna. I won't mind." Anna smiled at the group.

"That wouldn't be proper Princess." Riku said.

"Oh, no really. Its ok." Anna reassured everyone with a smile. "I don't mind at all."

Sora and friends smiled at Anna. "Well then, thank you. Anna" Kairi said smiling making everyone laugh altogether.

Anna, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Donald and Goofy raced off to the castle. Anna then stopped, turned back and gave Hans a little wave.

"Bye!" Anna shouted as she ran off with her new friends. As she rushed off Hans waved back, then the horse bumped his rear into Hans and waved to Anna causing him to lose balance and fall into the boat.

"Oh no." Hans said as he fell into the water with a splash. Hans then raised the boat off him, gasping for air.

 **What do you guys think so far? I hope I did good, because in the other versions of Kingdom Hearts and Frozen crossovers, I want to try to make this the best that everyone has read. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Elsa

**Hello readers! Welcome back! Second chapter coming up now! I would like to thank those who favorited and followed my story and left reviews. I appreciate it very much. They serve as a motivational factor to my story writing. Let's begin now!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs, lyrics and scenes.**

Chapter 2: Meeting Elsa

Anna, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy walked through the main gates of Arendelle castle and Sora and friends had a look of awe as they looked around the castle courtyard.

"Wow, look at this place." Sora said in awe.

"Gawrsh, you sure gotta nice castle Anna." Goofy said smiling at Anna.

"Why thank you Goofy." Anna said in appreciation to Goofy.

"I wish I was in a castle like this." Donald said.

"What?" Everyone except Donald and Anna said in disbelief.

"I thought you loved Disney castle?" Mickey said.

"Yeah especially since it's your home." Riku said.

Donald was surprised by what they were saying to him. "Of course I… Love Disney castle! I was just kidding around with ya!"

"It didn't sound like you were kidding Donald." Kairi said making everyone laugh.

"Oh, you fellas get the idea!" Donald said in embarrassment making everyone laugh again.

"Ok everyone, why don't we go inside the castle and get ready for the coronation." Anna said smiling. "I think we embarrassed Donald enough."

"Thank you!" Donald said in glee making everyone laugh again.

Once their laughter ended, everyone went inside the castle and Anna sent them to the servants to help them get ready.

A few moments later everyone met Anna in the main hallway wearing formal clothing. The guys wore men's style royal formal war and Kairi wore a very nice royal dress as if she is dressed like a princess.

"Wow everyone!" Anna said in awe at everyone. "You all look nice!"

"Thank you, Anna!" Everyone exclaimed in glee at Anna making her smile.

"Now come on! The coronation is about to begin!"

"Coming, Anna!" Sora and friends said as Anna took them to the castle chapel where the coronation will take place.

A few moments later everyone in the chapel was seated in the pews. Elsa walked through and stood in front of the altar while Anna is standing off to one side. She peeked out to the audience and saw Hans and Sora and friends in the pews. They all wave to her from the pews with Anna waving back.

"That must be Elsa." Sora whispered to his friends as they nodded in agreement.

Then a crown is placed on Elsa's head. After that the scepter and orb are presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them when the Bishop whispered to her.

"Your Majesty, the gloves." The Bishop said.

Elsa hesitated and breathed nervously before removing her gloves and placing them on the pillow. Her hands are shaking as she takes the orb and scepter, then turns to the people.

The Bishop spoke up in Old Norse language. "Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL-gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U-thear...

While the bishop was speaking the scepter and orb start to freeze over. Sora noticed that and asked himself "Hmm? Why are the scepter and orb freezing over?"

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The bishop said.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd along with Sora and his friends said as they all kneeled before Elsa. Then, just in time, Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone else would notice the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on.

Later on in the day, night has fallen in Arendelle and there was a huge party going on in the Great Hall. Sora and his friends along with the other guests were dancing, eating and laughing. They all continued to party until trumpets sounded.

Kai came in and announced. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa then entered the Great Hall, poised and looking surprisingly content. She is now standing under a formal awning.

Kai then continued. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna then ran into the room and waved awkwardly. Sora and friends waved back at the two sisters. Kai ushered Anna over to stand right next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?" Anna asked unsure of the situation. She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.

"...Hi." Elsa said.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi." Anna said.

"...You look beautiful." Elsa said.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna said.

"Thank you." Elsa said as the two sisters looked out at the celebration. They saw Sora and friends wave to them and then Anna spoke up.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'd like to introduce you to my new friends." Anna said as she led Elsa to Sora and his friends.

"Hello Queen Elsa." Sora and friends said as he, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy bowed while Kairi curtsied.

"Who are your friends Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy." Anna introduced her friends to Elsa. "Everyone, this is my sister, Elsa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa." Sora said as he, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy bowed while Kairi curtsied. Elsa curtsied back.

"It's an honor to meet all of you too." Elsa said smiling a bit, but she was still nervous inside.

"Well Sora, at least you showed respect to a person of high power this time." Donald said making Sora blush in embarrassment. He remembered the times when he first met Yen Sid and Queen Minnie he wasn't as respectful as Donald and Goofy were.

"How come you didn't forget that?!" Sora said making everyone laugh with him. "I learned my lesson last time!"

"Whatever you say." Riku said smiling a bit. Elsa smiled at the group too.

Mickey spoke up. "Congratulations on your coronation Queen Elsa. We are all very happy for you." Mickey said with a smile with his friends smiling with him.

"Oh, thank you." Elsa said smiling a bit.

"You all can just call her Elsa. As long as its ok with me, it's ok with you." Anna said with a smile.

"Thank you, Anna." Sora said. "You too, Elsa."

"Your welcome everyone." Elsa said smiling a bit.

"This is definitely a very special day for you Elsa." Kairi said as she looked at Anna. "You must be very proud of your sister Anna."

"Thank you Kairi." Anna smiled at Kairi. "How about we go enjoy this party."

Everyone nodded as they walked through the Great Hall.

Elsa spoke up. "So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It sure is Elsa." Goofy said with a smile. "All the music, all the dancing and all the laughing."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said smiling.

"Parties can really warm the place up." Donald said smiling.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa said as she and everyone else closed their eyes and inhaled.

"Mmmm. Chocolate." Everyone said in unison popping their eyes open and laughing.

Kai interrupts then interrupted their laughter, speaking to Elsa. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton." The duke corrected Kai as he looked at Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. He then whispered to himself "One, two, three. Jump."

As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. "Is this guy for real?" Sora asked his friends as they shrugged.

Anna giggles at the Duke and Elsa looks at Anna, stifling a giggle herself.

"Wow." Sora spoke up. "That was interesting dancing Mr…" Sora said but the Duke interrupted him.

"Duke. Young man." The Duke said.

Sora was confused. "Mr. Duke?" He said making everyone including Anna and Elsa laugh hard and embarrassing the Duke.

"It's the Duke of Weselton, if you please." The Duke said.

"Oh." Sora said. "Why didn't you say so?" He asked making everyone laugh and making the Duke groan.

"Ok, where were we? Oh right." Elsa said turning to the Duke. "Thank you...only I don't dance."

"Oh...?" The Duke asked feeling a little offended.

"But my sister does." Elsa said surprising Anna.

"What?"

"Lucky you..." The Duke said to Anna.

"Oh, I don't think— "The Duke grabbed Anna's arm and yanked her away before she can protest.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." The Duke said as Anna looked back at Elsa, desperately trying to convince her to get her out of this.

"Sorry." Elsa only apologized to Anna.

"Well." Riku spoke up. "This is a strange turn of events."

"Maybe we can watch this event." Sora suggested. "If Anna truly does not like this, we'll just have to drag her out of it."

"Good idea Sora." Goofy said as everyone watched Anna and the Duke dance.

Back out on the dance floor, the Duke showboats, but unfortunately, he's just dancing awful. Anna tries to make the best of it but the situation is very awkward for her.

"Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!" The Duke said as he dances but suddenly he lands on her feet.

"Ow. Ow." Anna cried in pain.

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" The Duke asked as he gets in her face, suspicious.

"...No." Anna said trying to change the subject.

" _The kingdom closed the gates?_ " Sora thought to himself as he continued to watch the scene.

"Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing." The Duke said as he dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd while Sora and his friends watched from the distance. They all can barely hold in their laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks making everyone laugh with her.

The Duke got his groove fully on. "Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly."

"Ok, this is just getting to weird for me." Donald said with a weird look on his face.

A few moments later, Anna is limping back to Elsa and the others when the Duke called out to her from a distance. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady."

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa said as Anna was rubbing her sore feet.

"And a bit strange." Riku said.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna said.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked a bit worried about Anna.

Anna loved Elsa's attention towards her. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said with a smile.

Elsa was sincere to Anna. "Me too..." Everyone smiled at the touching scene between the two sisters.

But then Elsa catches herself then stiffens up and looks away. "But it can't."

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces. "Why not Elsa?" Sora asked.

"It just can't." Elsa said a bit sad.

Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional. She looks at Elsa, Sora and his friends.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna said as she walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. Everyone saw the sad turn of events unfold and are feeling a bit worried about the two sisters. Sora was especially worried about the sisters and everything going on. First, he saw ice form on the scepter and orb when Elsa took off her gloves, then he heard the kingdom closed their gates for a long time until this day and now the sisters were sad at each other when this was supposed to be the best night of their lives.

Anna was moving through the crowd until she gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls to the floor but just before she hit the floor, Hans caught her. He smiles at her perfectly.

"Glad I caught you." Hans said smiling.

"Hans." Anna said smiling as Hans smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He then lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance. A few moments later, Anna and Hans drink and chat. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide..." Anna then hits Hans in the face by mistake with her hand. "Oops. Sorry." Hans only laughs.

Back to Sora and his friends, he spoke up to his friends. "Hey uh guys? Can we talk?"

"What's up Sora?" Riku asked.

"Is everything ok?" Kairi asked feeling a bit worried about Sora.

"It's about Anna and Elsa and everything that's going on." Sora said as he led his friends to a balcony on the castle big enough to fit everyone.

"So, what did you want to talk about Sora?" Mickey asked Sora.

"I'm feeling a bit worried about Anna and Elsa." Sora said. "I also have a feeling that something strange is going on between them."

"What do ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"When the coronation happened, Elsa was awfully nervous through the event." Sora said. "I mean, normally royals would be happy and honored to be crowned king or queen of a kingdom but Elsa was nervous and timid throughout the event."

"That does sound unusual Sora." Riku thought.

"Yeah really." Kairi said. "Did you notice anything else?"

"The scepter and orb Elsa was holding on to froze over after she took off those gloves she had on her hands." Sora said as everyone gasped in shock.

"How's that possible?" Donald asked in shock.

"I don't know." Sora said. "It's as if Elsa had some kind of ice magic inside of her."

"That's very strange." Goofy said.

"What else Sora?" Mickey asked.

"When Anna and the Duke danced with each other he said that Arendelle had their gates closed for a longtime until this very day." Sora said. "I can't help but feel suspicious about that ordeal. It's as if Arendelle might be keeping something out or in."

"And lastly, Anna and Elsa had fun before but then Elsa said an event like this 'can't' be like that forever." Sora said. "The two then sadly separated from each other. I can't help but feel that something is definitely going on in Arendelle."

"Hmm." Mickey said. "You might be right Sora. With everything you said, that does sound like something is going on here."

"We should talk to Anna and Elsa about this." Riku suggested. "They may know what's really going on here."

Everyone agreed as they went to look for Anna and Elsa.

Meanwhile, Anna and Hans were walking out of the castle "...Your physique helps I'm sure." Anna said as she and Hans walked to the rose garden.

Hans noticed Anna's white streak. "What's this?" He asked.

"I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Anna said.

"I like it." Hans said.

Then Anna and Hans walked to the balcony Sora and friends were on a few moments ago.

Anna teaches Hans how to eat krumkake.

"Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." Anna exclaimed. The two laughed as the krumkake crumbles in his face.

"Okay wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?" Anna asked.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years." Hans sadly said as Anna was sympathetic to him.

"That's horrible." Anna said.

"Its what brothers do." Hans said.

"...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." Anna explained as Hans took her hand. Leans in close.

"I would never shut you out." Hans said trying to comfort her.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Anna asked.

"I love crazy." Hans said as the two began to sing to each other.

(Love is an Open-Door plays)

Anna: _All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then I suddenly bump into you._

Hans spoke "I was thinking the same thing, because like. . ." He then started singing.

Hans: _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe is the party talking or the chocolate fondue._

Anna: _But with you-_

Hans: _But with you, I found my place._

Anna: _I see your face._

Anna and Hans: _And its noting like I've ever known before._

The two jumped to a neighboring balcony and entered a door. They then came out on top of one of the castle's towers.

Anna and Hans: _Love is an open door! Love is an open door!_

The two were then sliding across an empty hallway in their socks.

Anna and Hans: _Love is an open door._

Anna: _With you!_

Hans: _With you!_

Anna: _With you!_

Hans: _With you!_

Anna and Hans: _Love is an open door._

The two then hop up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star.

Hans: _I mean it's crazy._

"What?" Anna asked.

Hans: We finish each other's-

Anna: _Sandwiches!_

"That's what I was gonna say!" Hans said as the two slide down the back of the roof out of sight. They are then strutting on a bridge ledge.

Anna: _I've never met someone-_

Anna and Hans: _Who thinks so much like me_

"Jinx. . .. jinx again." The two said as they are imitating the mechanical figures on the clock tower.

Anna and Hans: _Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation._

Hans: _You-_

Anna: _And I-_

Hans: _Were-_

Anna: _Just-_

Anna and Hans: Meant to be.

Anna and Hans then dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.

Anna: _Say goodbye-_

Hans: _Say goodbye-_

Anna and Hans: _To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open-_

The two then play hide and seek amongst the stable doors.

Anna and Hans: _Door! Love is an open door!_

The two then climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon. Hans puts his hands-on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart.

Anna and Hans: _Life can be so much more-_

Anna: _With you!_

Hans: _With you!_

Anna: _With you!_

Hans: _With you!_

Anna and Hans: _Love is an open_

Hans: _Door._

Anna: _Door._

The song ends as Hans spoke to Anna. "Can I say something crazy...? Will you marry me?"

"Can I just say something even crazier? Yes." Anna answered.

Anna and Hans then walked back to the castle to find Elsa so they can have her blessing for their marriage. Little do Anna and Hans know that Sora and his friends are looking for her and Elsa trying to figure out everything that is going on in Arendelle.

 **Second chapter done! Hope you guys liked it. Especially with the funny and suspenseful moments and the romantic scene with Anna and Hans. I promise that in the next chapter things will be intense. Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed

**Hello everyone! And welcome back! Chapter 3 is up now! I'm very excited about this chapter because things are about to heat up in this frozen adventure! Let us begin now!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs, lyrics and scenes.**

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Meanwhile, in the world that never was, Master Xehanort was in a room with a crystal ball. He watched the crystal ball and saw Sora and his friends along with Anna, Elsa and Hans. "Ah, looks like the heroes of light are meddling in my affairs yet again. No matter, once I destroy all of them nothing will stand in my way, darkness shall reign the worlds for eternity!"

Xehanort continued to watch the scene from the crystal ball. "It's time I go over to that world and send it to darkness and eliminate Sora and his pathetic friends personally"

Xehanort grinned evilly. "Yes Sora. I'm coming for you and your friends. Once you all see my face, you'll wish the keyblade never chose you." Xehanort said as he disappeared into a corridor of darkness on his way to Arendelle.

Back inside the ballroom, Anna and Hans move through the crowd looking for Elsa, while at the same time Sora and his friends are looking for both Anna and Elsa.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you." Anna said as she and Hans moved through the crowd.

Anna spotted Sora and his friends. "Oh Anna! There you are!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh! Hi everyone!" Anna said to Sora and his friends.

"We've been looking for you. We want to talk to you and Elsa about something." Riku said but Anna cut him off.

"Hold that thought for a second everyone." Anna said. "There's something that Hans and I should tell you."

Everyone looked a bit nervous to Anna. "What is it Anna?" Mickey asked.

"Hans and I had a great time with each other moments ago and we have great news." Anna said with a smile.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Hans asked me to marry him." Anna smiled brightly. "I said yes!"

Everyone let out a gasp of glee. "Congratulations!" They all said in unison.

"Thank you everyone." Hans said.

"We're looking for Elsa to ask for her blessing." Anna said smiling.

"Oh." Kairi said. "We've been looking for her too."

"Well come on everyone!" Anna said. "Let's look for her."

Everyone walked around the ballroom together to look her Elsa. A few moments later, they spotted her. "Oh, there she is. Elsa!" Anna called out.

Elsa turns to Anna and everyone. Anna curtseys awkwardly to her along with everyone else bowing and curtsying to her.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna introduced Hans to Elsa.

Hans bowed respectfully to Elsa. "Your Majesty." Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey.

"We would like— "Anna started.

"-your blessing— "Hans continued.

"-of— "Anna continued.

"-our marriage!" Anna and Hans said in unison.

Elsa was uneasy. "Marriage...?"

"Yes!" Anna said in happiness.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said in confusion.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?" Anna explained to Elsa.

"Here?" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely!" Hans exclaimed.

"Anna—"Elsa started but Anna cut her off.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us—"Anna said making Sora and his friends confused.

Donald and Goofy turned to Hans. "Twelve brothers?" They asked.

"It's a long story." Hans said before Elsa spoke up.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa pleaded.

"Of course, we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"Anna said but Elsa cut her off.

"Wait. Slow down." Elsa spoke to Anna. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison with shock.

"Why Elsa?" Sora asked. "Marriage is a wonderful thing Anna and Hans are doing."

"Exactly." Kairi spoke up to Elsa. "You should be happy and blessed about this as we are happy and blessed about your coronation." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"May I talk to all of you, please. Alone." Elsa asked everyone in front of her.

Everyone turned and saw Hans's worried face. Anna hooked arms with him.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you- you can say to both of us." Anna said to Hans as everyone walked with Elsa to another room.

"Anna. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa explained to Anna.

"You can if it's true love." Anna said.

"Exactly Elsa." Sora said.

"Anna and Hans may have met a few hours ago." Riku said. "But they've been hanging around each other for a while now."

"That's true." Mickey said. "They've really gotten to know each other and are developing feelings toward each other."

"And when Hans asked Anna to marry her." Kairi spoke up. "She said yes. That should prove that they have true love for each other."

"What do you all know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"We know about true love more than you." Goofy said.

"All you know is how to shut people out." Anna said making Sora and his friends gasp in shock.

"Anna." Sora spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean Elsa knows how to shut people out?" Mickey said but Elsa spoke up before Anna could talk again.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa said as she began to walk away.

Sora and his friends felt more worried about the situation. "Elsa, are you alright?" Sora asked worryingly. "This isn't like you."

"What do you know about me?" Elsa said. "You've only met me a few hours ago."

Hans spoke up. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your—" Hans said before Elsa turned to him and cut him off.

Elsa said in a flustered tone. "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go. You should all go." Elsa walks away.

"Elsa." Riku spoke up more worried. "What's going on? What's wrong with you?"

Elsa passed the Royal Handler—"The party is over. Close the gates." Elsa said.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed Elsa's hand pulling off her glove. Elsa gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa exclaimed as Anna held the glove away from Elsa.

Sora and friends became more shocked and worried about Anna and Elsa. "Anna! Elsa!" Sora cried out.

"Girls! What's gotten into you?!" Mickey cried out.

Anna spoke up in a desperate tone. "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

"Girls, what's gotten into you?" Donald asked. "Why are you fighting like this?"

"This is not at all like you." Goofy spoke up. "This is not how this night is supposed to be."

Elsa fought tears that are about to leak from her eyes as she said weakly "...Then leave. All of you leave."

Everyone felt hurt after Elsa said that, but Anna took it the hardest. Anna could no longer hold it in anymore so she turned and rushed away.

"...What did I ever do to you?!" Anna exclaimed as the party went silent as everyone watches the sisters. Sora and friends were horrified at the scene they were witnessing. They could not bear seeing the sisters fight with each other.

"Girls! Stop it! Both of you!" Sora tried to stop them but they continued to argue. "Please, stop fighting with each other!"

"Enough, Anna." Elsa said but Anna spoke up angrily. She then turned to Sora. "Sora, stay out of this!"

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Girls please! Stop!" Kairi exclaimed worried and almost leaked tears of her own. She just couldn't stand watching the two sisters fight with each other, neither could her friends. "You're sisters! You can't be fighting each other like this!"

"I said, enough! All of you!" Elsa yelled as Ice shot from Elsa's hand, making ice spikes appear across the floor! Sora and friends as well as the guests cried out in shock, backing away. Elsa was frightened herself after she accidentally used her ice magic.

"What in the name of?!" Sora, Riku and Kairi asked in horror.

The Duke ducked behind his men "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here!" He said.

"Elsa...?" Anna asked.

"Elsa! What did you do?!" Donald asked.

"Where did all this ice come from?!" Goofy asked.

"I-I- it was an accident! I didn't mean it!" Elsa exclaimed as she rushed out of the room.

"Elsa wait!" Anna, Sora and his friends called out to her as she rushed into the courtyard making the citizens cheer.

"There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us." Some of the citizens called out to her as Elsa ducked through the crowd, holding her bare hand.

"Queen Elsa." One of the townsmen said with a bow.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" A townswoman holding a baby asked feeling worried about Elsa.

Elsa backed away from the baby before she knocked herself into the fountain, grabs its edge. When she touched the fountain, the waters freeze at her touch. Gasps of shock and fear sweep over the crowd.

The Duke and thugs come out the door. Sora and friends came out the door next. "There she is! Stop her!"

"Elsa wait! Hold on!" Sora shouted as they all ran to her.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Elsa shouted to everyone on the stairs as her ice magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs, the Duke and Sora and friends fall with a yell.

"Monster... Monster!" The Duke exclaimed as the crowd began to panic.

Then suddenly a snowstorm begins making everyone gasp in horror. Sora and his friends gasped at the snowstorm blowing in the sky. "Guys! It's snowing!" Sora cried out.

"Snow during the summer?!" Donald asked.

"How did this happen?!" Goofy asked.

"I don't know!" Riku said.

"It must be from Elsa!" Kairi said.

"This isn't good!" Mickey said as Elsa flees from the castle. "We have to try to help Elsa!" Everyone including Anna chased after Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed to Elsa with Hans running closely behind her.

"Elsa stop! Wait!" Sora and friends exclaimed as they chased after Elsa.

Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet.

Everyone calls to her from the gates.

"Elsa wait! Please!" Everyone called out as Elsa glances back at everyone but turns away. She tentatively steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.

Anna called out to her. "Elsa, stop!"

"Elsa!" Sora and friends called out but as they rushed out onto the fjord ice they slipped and fell.

"Anna! Sora! Everyone!" Hans exclaimed as he rushed to Anna's side.

Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains.

"No." Anna said in sadness.

"Elsa." Sora and friends said in sadness.

Hans was shocked when looked at the fjord. "Look... The fjord."

The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place. Back in the courtyard the snow continues to fall.

While the chaos and panic was happening, Master Xehanort appeared from a dark corridor on the outskirts of the castle and saw the snowstorm and the chaos happening. He then saw Sora and friends. "There you are my favorite keyblade wielder." He said looking at Sora.

"Since it's gotten cold and snowy here, I think it's time to 'turn up the heat' for everyone in Arendelle. Especially for Sora and his friends." Master Xehanort said with an evil grin on his face as he held out his right hand. The hand glowed in darkness. "Rise my heartless! Rise!"

While everyone at the castle was panicking at the snowstorm they all panicked more as heartless appeared around the courtyard. Anna, Hans, and everyone ran back to the courtyard and gasped in horror as the saw the heartless appear and attack.

"Heartless!" Sora and friends exclaimed as the heartless began attacking the citizens.

"We have to fight them and protect everyone!" Mickey shouted. "Weapons out now!"

Sora summoned kingdom key, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Donald brought out his magic staff and Goofy brought out his shield. After everyone brought out their weapons, they charged into battle against the heartless. While everyone was in battle Anna, Hans, Elsa, the Duke and his thugs gasped as they watched Sora and his friends battle the heartless.

"What in the name of?!" Anna and Hans asked in shock.

"What in the matter of sorcery is that?!" The Duke asked. "Are the six of them dangerous as the queen or the black monsters?!"

We first cut to Sora who was fighting several heartless with his keyblade. Sora was seen slashing at heartless and blocking a few hits as well as some powerful hits. He then unleashed magic spells such as fire, ice and light.

Sora then turned to his left and helped Kairi who was trying to fight off some heartless with her keyblade using the same moves Sora was using before, together they were able to fight the heartless off releasing hearts as they were defeated.

We then cut to Riku who was fighting the heartless as he would battle the nightmares in the sleeping worlds when he took the mark of mastery exam. He used several powerful hits and his powers very effectively against the heartless which were eventually defeated.

Donald was busy fighting the heartless by casting fire, ice and thunder spells at the heartless. Donald was able to fight off the heartless very well with his magic staff and was helpful at healing his friends whenever they had low health.

Goofy was fighting off heartless, using his shield to block blows from the heartless on him and his friends. Sometimes he would do his famous Goofy spin attack on the enemies which gave him an advantage. With all the moves he used, Goofy was able to defeat the heartless he attacked.

Mickey was seen using his keyblade against the heartless. With several flips and twists in the air he was able to use powerful hits and light blasts from his weapon against the heartless making them disappear and release hearts.

While Kairi was fighting the heartless, she heard Anna scream in horror as the heartless approached her and Hans ready to pounce them. "Anna! Hans! Hang on!" Kairi exclaimed as she blasted the heartless with light blasts making them disappear.

Kairi then ran to Anna and Hans. "Are you ok?!" She asked.

"Yes! We're ok!" Anna said. "But what are those black creatures?! And what are those weapons and magic you all have?!"

"We'll explain everything latter Anna!" Kairi said as she saw her friends. "But I have to help my friends protect everyone!" She then ran back to her friends.

After a few moments of intense fighting all the heartless disappeared and everyone around Sora and his friends looked at them in shock.

"What kind of sorcery is that?" One of the townspeople asked about Sora and his friends.

"Anna, Hans." Sora said as he and his friends walked to Anna and Hans. "Are you ok?"

Anna in shock answered "No."

"What's going on here? What were those black monsters and what were those weapons you were using?" Hans asked.

Before Sora and his friends could talk, the Duke was fluttering about in fright.

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land and brought those black creatures with her! She must be stopped!" The Duke turned to his thugs. "You have to go after her."

Anna and Sora rushed up to the Duke.

"Wait, no!" Anna and Sora exclaimed as the Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" The Duke asked Anna.

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." Anna answered.

"That's right she is..." Hans realized how that sounded "...in the best way."

The Duke then pointed to Sora and his friends. "Those six are not ordinary! They have Sorcery in them too! They might be worse monsters than the queen and the black creatures!"

"Ok hold on!" Donald spoke up. "First of all, those creatures are called heartless! Secondly, WE did not bring the heartless here! Neither did Elsa! The weapons we used are keyblades, a magic staff and a shield! We were the ones who fought them to protect everyone in the castle!"

"That's right!" Riku spoke up. "If we were truly the 'bad guys' here, would we fight those heartless to protect all the innocent people here?!"

The Duke and his thugs realized what Riku was telling them and so did the rest of the crowd around them. They began to see that Sora and his friends helped them and not hurt them like the heartless would.

"Would everything Donald and Riku said answer your questions Anna?" Kairi asked.

Anna got the answers she asked Kairi earlier and nodded. She began to trust Sora and friends again. "Riku is right." Anna spoke up. "...And my sister's not a monster."

"She nearly killed me." The Duke said.

"You slipped on ice." Hans said.

"Her ice!" The Duke exclaimed.

"It was an accident." Anna explained. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this."

"Anna is right." Sora said. "I don't know how she got those powers, none of us do. But that doesn't matter now. What does matter is that she was very frightened when she used them by accident. I saw the fright in her eyes, so I know she didn't meant to do all of this. And right now she's all alone and she needs people to help her." Sora's friends nodded in agreement.

"Sora is right, and tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna said.

"Yes. Fine. Do." The Duke said.

"What?" Hans, Sora and friends asked.

Anna turned to the Royal Handler. "Bring me my horse, please."

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans tried to convince Anna but she didn't back down.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Anna said as the Royal Handler brought Anna her horse and a cloak.

"Anna wait!" Sora said. "We want to go with you." He said as his friends nodded in agreement.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Anna listen to us." Mickey said. "We can't stand seeing people close to each other be hurt especially you and Elsa."

"That's right." Kairi spoke up. "It pains us so much to see sisters like you fight with each other; sisters are supposed to be there for each other and love each other. We want to help you bring Elsa back so you can be together again."

"Yeah." Donald said. "We saw how scared Elsa was when she used her ice magic by accident."

"We were scared too when we saw Elsa." Goofy said. "But we never judged her as a monster because we all know she is a good person inside."

Anna was awestruck at what she was hearing. She only met Sora and his friends a few hours ago but now they are willing to help her in every way possible. She sensed that they really care for her and Elsa.

"Everyone here is right." Riku spoke up. "We may have only met a few hours ago, but we already see you and Elsa as friends and we want to help you set things right with Elsa. We fought those heartless that attacked you and the innocent because it is our duty as keyblade wielders to fight evil, protect the innocent and bring peace and happiness to the world."

"Yeah, we hated what happened last night and we want to help you and Elsa." Sora said. "Can we all come with you?" Sora asked. "Please?" Everyone nodded in agreement and hoped Anna would allow them to come with her.

Anna thought for a few moments. She then let out a bright smile on her face. She now fully trusts Sora and his friends to help her bring Elsa back and bring back summer to Arendelle. She began to see them as great friends to her so she can't turn down such a kind and generous offer to her, especially in a heartbreaking time like this.

"Alright everyone." Anna said. "You all can come with me. I fully trust you now that I know what you are."

Everyone cheered. Anna turned to the Royal Handler again. "Can you bring extra horses for my friends?"

Hans walked to Anna. "I'm coming with you."

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna said desperately.

He sees the desperation in her eyes. "...On my honor." Hans said

Anna then threw on the cloak and hops right onto her horse, coronation dress and all. Sora and friends hopped onto their horses after they were brought to them

Anna, Sora and friends turned to the crowd. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna exclaimed.

Hans spoke to Anna and her friends. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Anna said.

"Anna is right Hans." Sora said. "We were all scared at what happened tonight, but we all know Elsa is a good person inside and she was frightened when all this happened. We're doing this for Anna and Elsa."

Everyone then waved to the crowd. "Wish us luck!" Sora exclaimed as the seven friends snapped the reins and rode out into the snow.

Meanwhile, High up in the mountains well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak. That figure is Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around and then her breath and began to sing.

("Let It Go" Plays)

Elsa: _The snow glows white on the mount tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa took off one glove and threw it into the air. She then let her cape fly into the air and she creates a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children.

Elsa: _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!_

Elsa creates ice steps and climbs them.

Elsa: _Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on._

Elsa creates an ice castle and was free from fear and anger. Inside the ice castle, Elsa sang once again.

Elsa: _My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast._

Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her crown and throws it away.

Elsa: _I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice.

Elsa: _Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go._

The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free.

Elsa: _That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa then turns and slams her ice palace door, now fully free and in her "kingdom of isolation".

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Arendelle, Master Xehanort saw Sora and friends ride through the snowy forest. "I'll deal with all of you later." He then set his sights on Hans, the Duke and the thugs. "I have plans for all of you."

 **Another chapter done! I hoped you all liked this chapter! I sure did. The next chapters will be great for all of you. I promise! Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Kristoff

**Hello everyone! And welcome back! Chapter 4 is up now! Let us begin now!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs, lyrics and scenes.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Kristoff

It has been several hours since our heroes have left Arendelle to find Elsa and bring back summer. The snow that fell last night has stopped falling and the sun was shining in the sky. But despite the sun shining, the weather was still cold and the cold air was beginning to take a toll on our heroes.

While everyone was riding their horses, Anna was calling out to Elsa, shivering while she was doing so. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault."

Donald spoke up. "I hope we find Elsa and bring back summer soon. I'm freezing out here!" Donald exclaimed shivering in the cold.

"We're all freezing out here Donald!" Goofy said to Donald. "But complaining about it ain't gonna help."

"Goofy's right Donald." Sora spoke up. "We won't find Elsa and bring back summer without any will to do so."

"Yeah." Riku spoke up. "We just need to keep moving and not give up. We won't stop till we find Elsa and help her control her ice powers and restore summer to Arendelle."

Anna was a bit touched by the words from her friends. "Thanks everyone."

"You're welcome Anna." Kairi said smiling.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker." Anna said.

"Don't say that Anna." Sora said trying to comfort her. "We all wish we knew about Elsa's powers before all this happened. But we will d everything to help her, we promise." Sora said before he and the others heard Donald laughing.

"Whats so funny Donald?" Riku asked.

"Stinker. That's actually quite funny." Donald said laughing. "Stinker! Hahahaha! Stinker!"

"Donald!" Sora scolded Donald.

"What?" Donald asked. "Anna said Elsa was a 'stinker'. It's a good word for jokes; even the word itself is funny to say. Stinker. Quite a stinker that guy is." Donald joked about the word laughing to himself, but the others didn't find that funny. "Oh wait wait! I got one! It really stinks to be a stinker! Hahahahahahaha!" Donald laughed but Mickey cut him off.

"Donald. This is no time for fun and games." Mickey said. "We're on a mission remember."

Suddenly, a branch snapped and scared the horses which knocked off Anna, Sora and friends. They all fell with a yell and saw their horses run away from them. They all cried "No! No! Stop! Come back!" But it was too late. Their horses were gone.

"Ugh! Well this is just great!" Donald exclaimed angrily. "First, we lost Elsa, now we lost our horses! Could today get any worse?!"

Anna and the others grabbed onto a branch of a leaning conifer and tried to pull themselves to their feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto them, covering them all.

Donald popped his head out, the others following suit. "I had to ask!" Donald exclaimed shivering.

A few hours later, nighttime has fallen and our heroes are seen struggling on the snowy hills. The freezing weather and the struggles of walking on the snowy hills were really beginning to take a toll on everyone.

"Snow, it had to be snow." Anna said as Donald spoke up.

"Your telling me Anna." Donald said agreeing with Anna.

"She couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm – "Anna said when suddenly, everyone saw something smoking from far away.

"Fire." Everyone said feeling a strong feeling of joy inside of them.

"Hooray! We're saved!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in glee.

"Come on fellas!" Mickey exclaimed. "We gotta get to that smoke!"

They began to run to the smoke when suddenly they all tumbled down the hill and into a stream of freezing water. "Alright! Unfrozen water!" Sora and Goofy said as they drank the water.

"Guys!" Donald and Riku exclaimed to Sora and Goofy.

"What?" Sora asked. "I was thirsty. I needed a drink."

"So, do I fellas." Goofy said with a laugh.

"There's no time!" Donald said. "We gotta get to the smoke before we freeze in this water!"

Everyone got up but were freezing more now that their clothes were wet from the freezing water. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..."

A few moments later, everyone made it to the source of the smoke: A lodge. They then saw a sign which was covered in snow. After brushing it off they all read the sign. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Snow then drops off a smaller sign and it said. "And sauna."

"Ooh! A sauna!" Kairi exclaimed happily making the boys laugh with Anna and Kairi. They all know how much girls love their spa treatments.

They then cautiously entered the lodge and looked around only to find summer supplies. They then heard a voice "Hoo hoo." The voice said as everyone turned to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip. This man is naked Oaken.

"Big summer blow out. Half off-swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" Oaken said as everyone was surprised.

"What?!" Sora and friends exclaimed.

"That's nuts!" Sora said making Oaken feel surprised.

"What? The deal is too much? Should I make it lower price" Oaken asked.

"No! Great deal, believe me!" Donald said a bit awkwardly before getting back to the subject. "But its a winter wonderland out there!

"Calm down everyone." Anna calmed everyone down. "Anyway, for now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?"

"And jackets." Riku said making sure he and the other boys get jackets.

Oaken in slight disappointment said, "That would be in our winter department."

They saw the winter department and the girls grabbed the dresses and boots and Anna grabbed a pickaxe while the boys picked up jackets for themselves.

After putting the winter clothes on the counter Anna spoke up. "Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anna asked.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you and your uh, odd group of friends, dear?" Oaken asked.

Before everyone could answer, the front door suddenly blew open and in walked was a mass of a man covered in ice. This man is Kristoff. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." Oaken continued as Kristoff walked up to everyone.

"Carrots." Kristoff said making everyone confused.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Behind you." Kristoff said as everyone turned to see a bag of carrots behind them.

"Oh, sorry sir." Kairi said as everyone moved out of his way. Kristoff grabbed the carrots, tossed them on the counter, then moved through the place, gathering other supplies.

Oaken spoke to Kristoff. "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" He asked.

"The North Mountain." Kristoff answered.

"North Mountain?" Everyone asked to themselves before Sora spoke to Anna.

"Anna? Do you think that's where Elsa ran away to?" Sora asked Anna.

"I don't know." Anna answered. "But I have a feeling it is."

Kristoff brought his supplies to the counter. Oaken counts on his fingertips.

"That'll be forty." Oaken said surprising Kristoff and everyone.

"Forty? No, ten." Kristoff bargained but Oaken continued to speak.

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken said as Sora spoke up.

"Hey dude." Sora said. "This man here is trying to get supplies to survive the winter. We don't have time for any economics lectures right now."

"Yes." Kristoff spoke up. "You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

Kristoff motioned out the window, where everyone sees the blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow.

"Wow." Everyone said feeing sorry or Kristoff.

"That's definitely a rough business to be in right now." Kairi said.

"Yeah. I mean, that is really..." Anna said as Kristoff shot them a look "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

Oaken spoke up again. "Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family."

Everyone turned to see Oaken's family waving through the window of the steaming sauna.

"Hoo hoo!" The family called out as Kairi and Anna groaned in disappointment.

"Well Anna, there goes our spa treatment." Kairi said with a sigh as Anna nodded in agreement.

"...Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff said feeling a bit ticked off by Oaken's ridiculous bargain.

Oaken isolated the carrots "Ten will get you this and no more." Kristoff seethes knowing he's in a stalemate.

Before the conflict could continue Anna spoke up to Kristoff. "Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

Kristoff pulled down his scarf and gives Anna a firm answer.

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." Kristoff said as Oaken stood up, revealing his seven-foot stature.

"What did you call me?" oaken said really ticked off. His huge size surprised everyone.

"Okay, this is one big dude." Sora said. "I wonder how much has he been eating."

"And how much he works out." Donald said as Riku spoke up.

"Shut up guys." Riku said nervously as Oaken stomped out the door carrying Kristoff with one arm.

"Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!" Kristoff exclaimed as Oaken threw Kristoff out, who face-planted in the snow.

"Bye bye." Oaken said as he slammed the door. Kristoff sits up. His reindeer named Sven, cantered over, snorts, and nudges him, expectantly.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff said disappointingly as Sven huffed in his face. Kristoff turns away and sees something. He pointed to a dilapidated barn. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free."

Anna and the others stood there in the lodge watching Oaken and all his great height as he squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again.

"Well." Sora spoke up. "That escalated quickly."

Oaken said to a teddy bear. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings.

Oaken then turned to everyone "Just the outfit and boots, yah?"

Anna and the others looked between Kristoff's supplies and the door. They all felt bad for Kristoff and are willing to help him in any way.

Inside the stables, Kristoff, now unfrozen, relaxed on a bed of hay, playing his flute and singing to (and for) Sven.

(Reindeers are Better than People plays)

Kristoff: Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?

Kristoff, pretending to be Sven: Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad, except you.

Kristoff spoke to the reindeer "Oh, thanks, Buddy."

Kristoff: But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right.

Kristoff, pretending to be Sven: That's once again true, for all except you.

Kristoff: You got me. Let's call it a night.

Kristoff, pretending to be Sven: good night.

Kristoff: Don't let the frostbite bite.

The door to the stables opened and Anna and the others entered.

"Nice duet." Anna said.

"Yeah." Sora said making a little joke. "You and your reindeer would make a great singing pair one day."

Kristoff sat up with a start...and saw who it is.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"We want you to take us up the North Mountain." Anna requested with everyone nodded in agreement.

"I don't take people places." Kristoff answered as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..." Anna said as she threw a sack of supplies on Kristoff's lap. With a grunt, he sat up and looked in the bag.

"Take us up the North Mountain please." Anna pleaded as Kristoff eyed everyone. He clearly doesn't take orders.

"Look dude." Sora spoke up. "We know how to stop this winter." He said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Kristoff considers, then lies back down and pulls his hat over his eyes. "We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven.

A bag of carrots hits Kristoff in the face. "Ugh!" He said as he saw that Donald threw the bag at him.

"You're welcome." Donald said in a sassy tone before Anna spoke up.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. We didn't—"Anna caught her breath before speaking again. "We leave now. Right now."

Everyone stepped back outside and waits, anxiously.

Annoyed, Kristoff offers Sven a carrot. Sven has a bite. Then Kristoff has a bite, contemplating.

A few moments later, Kristoff made his decision and took Anna, Sora and friends inside his sled which was big enough for everyone to fit in. Despite everyone on the sled, Sven was still able to pull everyone without any struggle.

Everyone is seen on the sled as Sven races, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling everyone on the sled, which is skidding precariously. Kristoff mans the reins. Anna sits beside him. Sora and his friends were in the back.

As the sled was racing, Kristoff tried to scare Anna and the others.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!" Kristoff said but Anna, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey were fearless.

"I like fast!" Anna exclaimed.

"So do we!" Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey exclaimed before hearing Donld and Goofy scream.

"Wahh! Ah! Too fast! Too fast! Too fast!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed as they held on for dear life.

"Ok, I think I'm gonna throw up!" Donald exclaimed feeling nauseous making everyone laugh.

Anna then leaned bacck and put her feet up on the dashboard. "Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down." Kristoff said as he pushed her feet down. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

Kristoff spits on the dash to clean it. The spit flies back and hits Anna in the face.

Anna was grossed out. "Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." Mickey, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"We were raised on tropical islands." Sora said as Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement.

Anna wiped off her face as Kristoff spoke up again.

"So, what are your names?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna introduced herself. "These are my friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you." Kristoff said. "I'm Kristoff.

"Nice to meet you too Kristoff." Sora said smiling a bit. He felt good that he now knows Kristoff's name.

"This is my reindeer, Sven." Kristoff introduced the reindeer to everyone.

"Nice name." Mickey said.

"Thanks." Kristoff said before speaking again.

"So, tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asked referring to Elsa and the eternal winter she accidentally unleashed.

"...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage— "Anna explained.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked in shock.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove— "Anna explained but Kristoff interrupted her.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down dude!" Sora exclaimed. "Yes, she did get engaged to someone she just met."

"Yes." Anna said. "Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked making everyone realize what he is truly talking about.

"Yeah." Riku spoke up. "Our parents taught us the dangers of strangers when we were kids."

Anna eyed Kristoff up and down, then slides away from him. "Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked.

"...Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Anna answered.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff asked.

"...Sandwiches." Anna answered.

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff asked.

"Probably John." Anna answered.

"Eye color?" Kristoff asked.

"Dreamy." Anna answered.

"Foot size...?" Kristoff asked.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna answered.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked all those questions and Sora and friends realized that Anna does not really know a thing about Hans. They were beginning to think that this marriage was a bad idea. " _Oh boy. This marriage thing with Hans was a bad idea."_ Sora thought to himself.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked.

"And eats it." Kristoff answered making Anna feel a little offended.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Anna said.

"All men do it." Kristoff replied.

Anna was grossed out. "Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love to me." Kristoff replied before Sora spoke up.

"Uh Anna. Uh, I hate to break it to you." Sora nervously spoke up. "But Kristoff is right. That doesn't actually sound like true love."

"What?!" Anna exclaimed. "I thought you and your friends supported my engagement with Hans!"

"We did." Kairi spoke up. "But now that we know that you don't really know anything about Hans, we cant help but feel that this was a bad idea."

"Elsa's not wrong about everything ya know." Goofy said.

"What? Are you all some sort of love experts?" Anna asked.

"No. But I have friends who are." Kristoff answered.

"And we met people on our travels who are love experts." Sora said as his friends nodded in agreement.

"You have friends who are love experts..." Anna turned to Sora and friends. "and all of you have met people who are love experts. Sorry, but I'm not buying it."

Sven suddenly stops, ears perked in alarm. "Uh, Kristoff. Is there something wrong?" Sora asked feeling a bit nervous of the situation they are in.

Kristoff turned to everyone. "Stop talking." He said.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these—"Anna said but Kristoff cut her off by clamping his hand over Anna's mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH." Kristoff shushed as he stood and looked into the dark woods surrounding them, Sora joining him. Sensing something behind them, Kristoff held up his lantern. Its light reflects off...EYES. Several eyes.

Sora and Kristoff gasped recognizing them as wolves!

"Oh no! Wolves! Behind us!" Sora shouted.

"Sven, go. Go!" Kristoff shouted as Sven took off, the wolves chasing after them.

Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hopped into the back of the sled, grabs a torch. Lights it.

"Wolves. What do we do?" Anna asked.

"I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff said to everyone.

"But I wanna help." Anna said.

"We want to help too!" Sora said. "We can fight the wolves off!

"No." Kristoff said.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgement." Kristoff said making everyone feel angry at him.

"What?!" Sora and friends exclaimed angrily.

"Excuse me?!" Anna asked angrily.

A wolf jumped at them, but Kristoff kicked it off.

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked as Anna grabbed a lute, and swings it right at Kristoff's head.

"It's true love!" Anna exclaimed but Sora spoke up.

"Guys! We've got bigger problems here! Can we discuss this later?!" Sora exclaimed as he pointed at the wolves. He and his friends held on to the sled for their lives.

Kristoff screamed as Anna swung past him and knocked a wolf away.

Kristoff was shocked. "Whoa."

Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying. Anna catches it, shocked.

"Christopher!" Anna exclaimed.

Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

"It's Kristoff!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Donald exclaimed as a wolf jumped on Kristoff's back.

"AH!" Kristoff yelled in pain.

"Kristoff!" Sora and friends exclaimed feeling worried for Kristoff.

Anna was thinking fast. She then uses the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck!" Anna exclaimed as she threw the flaming blanket right at Kristoff. He ducked as the blanket hits the wolves making them tumble off Kristoff.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled.

"But I didn't." Anna replied.

"Yeah! A simple 'thank you' would be nice!" Donald exclaimed as a wolf tried to jump and pounce Donald, only for him to blast it away with magic, without even looking!

Suddenly, Sven cried out seeing a massive gorge ahead.

Sora and friends gasped in fear. "Anna?!" Sora and friends exclaimed pointing to the gorge.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna said to the reindeer, but Kristoff interrupted her.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoved a satchel into her arms then scooped her up. "I do!"

Kristoff tosses Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness from the sled.

"Kristoff?!" Sora and friends exclaimed not knowing what Kristoff is doing.

"Jump, Sven!" Kristoff exclaimed as Sven jumped the gorge with Anna on his back. Kristoff and the others go flying off behind them, still on the sled.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as they flew in the air.

Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge. However, Kristoff's sled begins to lose momentum. Everyone knew they weren't going to make it.

"JUMP OFF NOW!" Sora exclaimed as he and his friends leaped off the sled. Sora and Kristoff slammed into the snowy edge of the cliff, hanging by their hands. But Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy made it safely across.

Sora and Kristoff looked down to see the sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

Kristoff in shocked sadness spoke up. "...But I just paid it off."

Suddenly, the two started to slip. They clawed at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." Kristoff and Sora said as they slipped down. To make matters worse, an AXE comes flying right at their faces.

"AH! NO, NO, NO!" Kristoff exclaimed as the axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose.

"Guys! Grab on!" Anna exclaimed as Sora and Kristoff grabbed on.

"Pull, everyone! Pull!" Anna said to Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Sven as they pulled the rope tied to the axe and wrapped around Sven. Anna and the others pulled, and pulled and pulled together until both boys made it safely.

Kristoff and Sora rolled onto his back, exhausted. Anna and the others peeked peeks down at the burning sled.

"Well. There goes our ride to find Elsa." Mickey sadly said.

"Great. Guess we're walking the rest of the way." Donald complained.

"I'm afraid so." Riku said as Anna turned to Kristoff.

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Anna requested but Kristoff groaned. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna walks off, sadly.

"Anna wait." Kairi said as she and her friends walked after her. Sora stayed behind with Kristoff as Sven came over and nuzzled him.

"Of course, I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said as Sora looked angry at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora angrily said.

"Be real Sora!" Kristoff said angrily. "She ruined my sled and now, I can't do my ice collecting business anymore!"

"Excuse me?!" Sora shouted. "We are on a mission to find Anna's sister lost in these mountains, and all you care about is your stupid ice collecting business?!"

"Why do you care so much?!" Kristoff asked.

"Because I have a strong heart inside of me! I asked Anna if my friends and I can help her find her sister because that's what our hearts are telling us!" Sora angrily said. "Maybe if you considered that helping others instead of yourself is a much bigger virtue in life, then maybe you can live a much happier life than collecting ice and barely have any resources to even live your life."

Kristoff pretended to be Sven talking to him. "But she'll die on her own."

Kristoff as himself spoke up. "I can live with that." He said as Sora sighed in anger.

"Fine Kristoff, if that's what you want. Then I got no reason at all to be concerned about you." Sora turned away from him. "Good luck with your 'fortunate' life."

Sora walked away from him in a huff. Kristoff and Sven continued their conversation as they watch Anna go the wrong way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip... and fell. They then saw Sora and his friends help her up. Sven smiled at the scene, touched by the bond of friendship Sora and friends have with Anna.

Kristoff as Sven spoke up. "But you won't get your new sled if she's dead. Besides, you could really use friends like them besides me all the time."

Kristoff then realized Sven's point. Kristoff smiled a bit at the reindeer. "...You know sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff joked as Sven licks Kristoff happily.

Kristoff then called out to Anna and the others. "Hold up. We're coming?!"

Anna was excited and Sora and friends were surprised. "You are?!"

Anna caught herself. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." Anna said making Sora have a cross look on his face.

"Sora, we heard your headed argument you had with Kristoff." Riku said. "But we need him if we're going to find Elsa."

"Riku's right Sora." Anna spoke up. "Besides, he certainly does look like he needs a great group of friends like us. Plus, we can help him find a more meaningful life than ice collecting." Sora's friends nodded in agreement, Kristoff followed suit smiling at him.

Sora then thought for a few moments, then he knew he had to trust his friends. He then made a decision. "Ok Kristoff, you and Sven can come with us."

"Thanks Sora." Kristoff said before Sora spoke up.

"On one condition." Sora said firmly holding a finger up.

Kristoff felt a little uneasy. "Name it."

"While you travel with us, you will not think about any and all personal desires or gains you may have." Sora spoke up. "You will act specifically to helping others. Like how you helped all of us realize the dangers of marrying someone we just met."

Kristoff thought but had a surprised look. "Hey! That was two conditions!"

Sora groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "That condition had two parts in it."

Kristoff, continued to think. But then, he made a decision. "Alright. I accept your condition. Now let's go up the mountain and find the 'ice queen'"

Anna, Sora and friends cheered. "Alright fellas! Let's go!" Mickey exclaimed as everyone continued their journey to find Elsa and bring back summer to Arendelle.

 **Another chapter done! Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the delay, was busy lately. The next chapter will begin soon, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Olaf

**Hello everyone! And welcome back! Chapter 5 is up now! Let us begin now!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs, lyrics and scenes.**

Chapter 5: Meeting Olaf

It was the next day and our heroes are continuing to walk up to the North Mountain to find Elsa and bring back summer to Arendelle. While everyone was walking, Sora turned and saw Arendelle, which is now completely frozen and covered in snow.

"Uh guys?" Sora nervously called out to his friends.

"What is it Sora?" Riku asked as Sora pointed to Arendelle.

"Look." Sora said as his friends gasped in horror.

"Arendelle." Anna gasped.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff said.

"...But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna quietly said.

"Will she?" Kristoff asked.

Sora sighed. "We hope so Kristoff."

"I hope so too." Anna said. "Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna said pointing straight ahead.

"More like this way." Kristoff said as he points her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain.

"Oh." Anna said. "I stand corrected."

A few moments later, the group walked their way beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven was seen playing with them with his antlers. They all saw the frozen crystals on the trees and thought it was beautiful.

"Wow. These trees look so beautiful." Kairi said in awe.

"Purty aren't they?" Goofy asked.

"They sure are Goofy." Mickey said in awe.

"No kidding." Donald said in awe.

Anna was happy to see all the beautiful crystals on the trees. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful."

"Neither did we Anna." Riku said smiling. "We lived on tropical islands all our lives, we've never seen anything like this."

"That's so true." Sora spoke up smiling. "We never really gotten a chance to see Winter throughout lives. Winter is definitely beautiful."

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice. "Yeah...It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

Everyone looked around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven who didn't talk like that; heck, reindeer can't talk at all. Well except when Kristoff pretends to be Sven.

"Who said that?" Sora said as he looked around for the voice.

"But it's so white." The voice continued. "You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, named Olaf, wandered up behind the group.

"How `bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go." Olaf said.

"Uh." Sora spoke up. "Whoever you are, would you mind coming out and showing yourself to us. It would be better if we saw your fa… (sharp gasp)"

Everyone turned and saw Olaf who was in between Kristoff and Anna with absolute shock on their faces.

"Am I right?" Olaf asked.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as Anna's Reflexes took over her making her kick Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Donald's arms.

"Hi." Olaf greeted.

"WAK! It talks! This snowman is talking!" Donald was completely freaked out as he threw the head to Kristoff.

"You're creepy." Kristoff said as he tosses the head back to Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna shouted as she tossed the head back to Kristoff.

"Backatchya!" Kristoff shouted as he threw he head to Sora.

"Get it away from me!" Sora shouted as he threw the head to Riku.

"No talking snowman for me!" Riku shouted as he threw the head to Kairi.

"Ew! Talking snowman head!" Kairi shouted as she threw the head to Goofy

"Ah! I don't want it!" Goofy shouted as he threw the head back to Kristoff.

Everyone continued to throw Olaf's head around each other as if they are playing a game of hot potato. Olaf then spoke up as he was being thrown around.

"Please (throw). Don't (throw). Drop (throw). Me (throw)." Olaf said

Olaf's head landed on Donald's head and Goofy went to knock it off him but Anna managed to swipe it off before Goofy hit Donald hard in the head. "OW!" Donald exclaimed as he rubbed his head furiously before glaring at Goofy. "Watch where you're going you big palooka!"

"Gee Donald I'm sorry." Goofy apologized. "It was an accident."

Olaf's body was seen running at Anna, arms waving. "All right, we got off to a bad start." Olaf said.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Anna exclaimed as she slammed Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf smiled happily, then looks confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Maybe it's because your head is upside down." Sora said still creeped out at Olaf.

Anna felt sympathetic to Olaf. "...Okay. Wait one second." Anna said as she kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head.

"Oooh! Thank you!" Olaf thanked Anna.

"You're welcome." Anna said.

"Now I'm perfect." Olaf said but Anna looked over his innocent face and sees he has no nose. She then gets an idea.

"Well, almost." Anna said as she dug into Kristoff's satchel, held up a carrot just as Olaf turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?" Anna asked a bit worried about the snowman.

Olaf saw a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Olaf said happily before going cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

"Ok." Riku spoke up. "This is just getting to weird for me." Riku's friends all nodded in agreement.

Anna reached behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward.

"What? Hey! Whoa." Olaf saw his now big nose. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Olaf introduced himself to everyone with a smile. This made everyone feel at ease again, despite the situation still being weird.

Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory in her. It takes her a moment to place it, but then she does. "Olaf?...That's right, Olaf."

"...And you are?" Olaf asked.

"Oh, um...I'm Anna." Anna introduced herself.

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked.

"That's Sven." Anna answered.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" Olaf asked.

"...Sven." Anna repeated as Olaf looked from Kristoff to Sven, confused.

"Oh. They're-oh, okay..." Olaf said accepting the answer. "Makes things easier for me. And who are all of you?" He asked Sora and friends.

"Well, uh, Olaf." Sora spoke up. "I'm Sora.

"I'm Riku." Riku said his name.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi said her name.

"I'm Donald." Donald said his name.

"I'm Goofy." Goofy said his name.

"And I'm Mickey." Mickey said his name.

"Well. Nice to meet you all." Olaf said as Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose. "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. (gushes) I like you, too!"

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna said before Sora spoke up.

"Hold on a sec." Sora turned to Anna. "Anna, who exactly is this snowman, and how do you know him?"

Anna turned to Sora "Olaf is a snowman Elsa and I built together when we were children." Anna said. "Back when we were so close to each other."

Sora and his friends were in awe at what they heard. They then contemplated on what they learned and smiled.

"Wow, that's so sweet." Sora said before turning to Olaf. "Anyway, Olaf, did Elsa build you and bring you to life?"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked.

Meanwhile, Kristoff curiously took one of Olaf's twig arms off, and studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

Kristoff studying the arm said "Fascinating..."

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked as Donald began to grow annoyed.

"Ay yi yi! How many more questions are you gonna ask?" Donald said annoyed.

Kristoff was bending the arm. "How does this work?" Kristoff asked as Olaf's dismembered arm slaps him across the face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf said before turning to Anna "Yeah, why?"

"We'll tell you why." Kristoff said.

"We've been traveling us this snowy mountain to find Elsa and bring summer back to Arendelle" Kairi said.

Olaf was shocked. "Summer?" He asked before sinking into wistfulness. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff said.

"What did you expect Kristoff." Sora said. "He's a snowman, he's only created during Winter."

"That's right Sora." Olaf said. "sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

Olaf began to sing a song in a fantasy world of his own which is a showing a perfect summer day.

(In Summer plays)

In a grassy meadow

Olaf: **BEES'LL BUZZ / KIDS'LL BLOW DANDELION FUZZ / AND I'LL BE DOING WHATEVER SNOW DOES IN SUMMER.**

-Olaf now lies in the sand on a beach.

Olaf: **A DRINK IN MY HAND / MY SNOW UP AGAINST THE BURNING SAND / PROB'LY GETTING GORGEOUSLY TANNED IN SUMMER.**

-Olaf sails in a boat.

Olaf: **I'LL FINALLY SEE A SUMMER BREEZE / BLOW AWAY A WINTER STORM**

-Olaf floats in the water. All his pieces begin to separate.

Olaf: **AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SOLID WATER / WHEN IT GETS WARM.**

-Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen.

Olaf: **AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE / WHAT MY BUDDIES ALL THINK OF ME / JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH COOLER I'LL BE IN SUMMER!**

-Olaf and the seagull break out into a tap-dance.

Olaf: **DA DA . . . DA DOO / AH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BOO.**

-Olaf and another snowman drink hot chocolate in a hot tub.

Olaf: **THE HOT AND THE COLD ARE BOTH SO INTENSE / PUT `EM TOGETHER, IT JUST MAKES SENSE!**

-Olaf tap dances with a gaggle of seagulls.

Olaf: **RATDADAT DAD DADA DOO . . .**

-Olaf bounds down a grassy hill.

Olaf: **WINTER'S A GOOD TIME TO STAY IN AND CUDDLE / BUT PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A...**

He stops at a puddle, looks down at it. Smiles. Hops over it.

Olaf: **HAPPY SNOWMAN!**

-Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He relaxes and stares at the blue sky.

Olaf: **WHEN LIFE GETS ROUGH I LIKE TO HOLD ON TO MY DREAM / OF RELAXING IN THE SUMMER SUN JUST LETTING OFF STEAM!**

Sven, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf have a picnic.

Olaf: **OH, THE SKY WILL BE BLUE / AND YOU GUYS'LL BE THERE TOO / WHEN I FINALLY DO WHAT FROZEN THINGS DO IN SUMMER!**

Kristoff spoke up. "I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare." Anna and the others said.

Olaf: **IN SUMMER!**

Olaf sang the final note and everything is returned to reality. Olaf then straightens up and smiles.

"So, come on fellas! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf exclaimed as he grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her along up the mountain.

Anna was laughing. "I'm coming!"

"So are we!" Sora and friends happily exclaimed as they followed Olaf up the mountain. They felt happy inside. Not only have they became friends with Olaf, the friendly snowman, but he is the key to helping them find Elsa and bring back summer. Sven hopped along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts.

"Somebody's got to tell him." Kristoff said as he too followed everyone up the mountain.

Meanwhile, back in the castle that never was, Master Xehanort was secretly monitoring everyone in his crystal ball walking up the mountain with Olaf. He formed an evil grin on his face.

"Ah. So, the heroes of light are one step closer to finding the Queen of Arendelle. Hmhmhmhm." Xehanort said evilly before changing he image in the crystal ball to Arendelle all frozen and the people there desperately trying to find warmth. He then saw Prince Hans and the Duke of Wesleton in the image.

"It's time to put my plans into place." Xehanort said evilly. "But first, I would need to pay Arendelle a visit. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and that Duke and his thugs look like useful allies for my plans to unleash darkness upon Arendelle." Xehanort said as he disappeared in a corridor of darkness to pay a visit to Hans and the Duke.

Back in Arendelle a layer of solid ice has coated everything. The people are desperately huddling around weak fires. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. They are fighting over woodpiles and desperately seeking warm clothes.

Hans was seen moving through the crowd. "Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" He gave a cloak to a woman named Gerda.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." Gerda said appreciatively to Hans.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." Hans said to the citizens as he hands the stack of cloaks to a guard. "Here. Pass these out."

Just then the Duke approaches Hans.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" The Duke said to Hans

Hans turned to the Duke tall and confident. "Princess Anna has given her orders and— "

The Duke spoke up. "And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits to the Duke. "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

The Duke was flabbergasted and offended. "Treason?!"

Suddenly they heard a corridor of darkness open behind them causing the citizens to panic. Then Master Xehanort appeared from the corridor. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I see you all look like you could use some help." Xehanort said with an evil grin on his face.

"Who are you?" The Duke asked. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a talk?"

"I am Master Xehanort." He introduced himself before turning to Hans. "You are Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, aren't you?"

"How did you know my name?" Hans asked before taking out his sword and charging at Xehanort. Xehanort only chuckled evilly and blocked Hans' sword.

"Admirably done Hans. I sense a great power inside of you." Xehanort said before pushing Hans off him. "Now let's get back to why I am here shall we?"

Xehanort then turned to the citizens who are still in panic. "Citizens of Arendelle, do no be alarmed. I am here because you are all desperately wishing to end the suffering that is this eternal winter, brought to you by your own Queen."

The panicked citizens listened. "Well, fear not! I, Master Xehanort, shall be the one to save you from this suffering cold, bring your queen to justice and save this kingdom from treason!"

The citizens were beginning to believe in what Xehanort is saying. But little do they know, that Xehanort is exploiting their fear, desperation and suffering in order to put his plans into fruition.

"Why in Arendelle's name should we trust you Mister…?" The Duke asked.

"Master." Xehanort corrected him.

The Duke was confused. "Mr. Master?"

Xehanort groaned in annoyance. "Master. Xehanort."

"Sorry, Master Xehanort." The Duke corrected himself. "Why should we trust you?"

Suddenly, before Xehanort to answer, they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse as well as the horses of the others. They all returned alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs the reins of Anna's horse and the guards grabbed the reins of the other horses. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." Hans calmed down the horse.

The crowd all said in various voices. "Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she? What about her friends? Where are they? What happened to them?"

Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him. Xehanort however, saw the panicked crowd and grinned wickedly at them.

"...Princess Anna is in trouble." Hans said before calling out to everyone. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Then a large group of volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rushed up to offer their services.

The Duke spoke up. "I volunteer two men, my Lord!" He then tuned to his thugs and quietly spoke to them. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

His two thugs sneered at him.

" _Yes, a few pawns in my game would do in order to get rid of Sora and his friends and put my plans to place"_ Xehanort thought to himself evilly before speaking to the Duke. "This should answer your question Mr. Duke."

"Ugh." The Duke groaned. "It's the Duke. Of. Wesleton! Why does everyone get that wrong!"

Xehanort was dumbfounded a bit. "Anyway, everyone here should trust me because we all have a common goal. The queen has brought this winter upon you land. Together, we shall bring the queen to justice, bring back summer, and save this kingdom from treason!"

Everyone cheered at Xehanort's words. _"Yes, everything is going to plan. But now to talk to Prince Hans_."

As everyone left the kingdom to find Anna and Elsa, Xehanort walked to Hans. "Can we talk Prince Hans?"

Hans answered him "Sure."

The two left the crowd and Xehanort spoke up. "I know why you're really here. You want to marry Princess Anna of Arendelle, only to lie to her in order to take the throne for yourself."

Hans was surprised. "How did you know?"

"I've watched you for a while in a crystal ball of mine." Xehanort said. "I find it very devious and intriguing of you, this should really teach your twelve brothers a real lesson."

Hans grew angry. "Yes. I have been a shadow for them and a pawn for them all my life! Taking over Arendelle and leaving Princess Anna and Queen Elsa to dust is the only way to do so!"

"I would be willing to help." Xehanort grinned evilly.

"How?" Hans asked.

"By giving you this." Xehanort said as he held out a hand and it glowed in darkness. Darkness then glowed on Hans.

"What is this?" Hans asked.

"I have sensed a great darkness inside of your heart Prince Hans. That power you are getting is the power of darkness."

Xehanort then showed Heartless. "With these heartless at your command and with the power of darkness, you shall rule Arendelle for all time and destroy all who DARE to stand in your way! All you must do, is embrace this power, let it empower you and you shall have all that you desire."

Hans then felt the power inside him and then grinned evilly. "Yes! Yes! This power is amazing! I will finally get my revenge on my brothers and take what is mine! I will be a shadow in my family no longer!"

"Excellent." Xehanort said grinning evilly. "However, there is one force of light here in this land that can stop us. My arch nemesis, Sora and his pathetic group of friends."

"Sora?" Hans asked.

"Yes." Xehanort answered. "They've been a thorn at my side for far too long. In order for our plans to bring this world to darkness can succeed, we must destroy them."

Hans laughed evilly. "Do not worry Master Xehanort. With our powers and our allies combined, they will not stand a chance against us. We'll be able to destroy them without even trying."

"Do not underestimate them Hans." Xehanort said. "They are formidable foes to me. They have foiled many of my plans. It is true that with everything we have, they will have a challenging time defeating us, but still, they are formidable foes."

"Very well Xehanort." Hans said. "I will take your word for it."

"Good." Xehanort said. "Now, let us go. We have a date with destiny, and we won't be late."

Xehanort and Hans walked back to the crowd and Xehanort grinned evilly. " _My plans for Arendelle are working perfectly. With my new allies, I will finally destroy Sora and his friends, destroy Princess Anna and Queen Elsa and then darkness shall reign this world for all time. Those pathetic citizens were so desperate to be saved from this eternal winter, that they'll look for ANYONE to help them. But they all won't be able to know what's REALLY coming, until it's TOO LATE."_

 **Another chapter done! Hope you all liked it! The next chapter will begin soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
